Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a flexible display and a method of measuring an angle thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display having improved accuracy of measuring an angle using different kinds of sensor and a method of measuring an angle thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In recent information society, displays are emphasized as an important device for delivering visual information. Low power consumption, a thin body, a lightweight body, and high definition are recent trends for the displays.
A flexible display that is not damaged even in case of being folded and rolled has been spotlighted as a newly developed technology in the field of displays. This display is implemented on a thin substrate such as a plastic and is not damaged even by folding or rolling. Nowadays, 1 mm or thinner organic light emitting devices or liquid crystal devices are employed to implement the flexible displays.
In recent years, technologies of measuring an angle of the flexible display, such as a folding angle or a bending angle and controlling the flexible display using the measured angle have been developed.
In the existing flexible display, a step motor or a single kind of sensors are utilized to measure the folding angle or bending angle of the flexible display. However, the angle measured as described above may not be accurate.